Where Do I Belong
by Irlanda Anima
Summary: Instead of being reborn as Chiba Mamoru, Endymion is reborn on the side of the Dark Kingdom. How can the Serenity and Endymion’s love hope to survive? UsagiMamoru, SerenityEndymion.


**Author:** Irlanda Anima  
**Rating:**NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. The plotline, however, is mine so please do not take without asking permission. I'm not making any money off this and it is purely for entertainment reasons.  
**Beta:**  
**Summary:** Instead of being reborn as Chiba Mamoru, Endymion is reborn on the side of the Dark Kingdom. How can the Serenity and Endymion's love hope to survive?  
**Warning:** Violence, abuse, and dark themes  
**Author's Note:** An idea that was born from re-watching the Dark!Endymion episodes in season one. I wondered what would happen if, like the Generals, Endymion has been on the side of the Dark Kingdom to being with. I'd like to apologize ahead of time if I muck up the Japanese terms. I've never used them before, but I wanted to give it a shot. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Princess Serenity felt tears gathering in her eyes as she took in the destruction that was befalling her kingdom. The battle raged on below her, Earth children screaming with rage as they viciously attacked the people of the Moon. The unearthly powers of the Dark Kingdom were helping them, manipulating them, and she wished there was something that could be done about it, but there was no way to save them all. The sky above was unlike anything she had ever witnessed before. The stars were completely gone, the Moon shrouded by a thick, black mass that appeared to be alive. Even the bright glow of the Earth was gone from her sight, which only made the misery in her soul worse. She couldn't even take comfort in the sight of the blue orb which had given her the best thing in her life. She'd always been able to take comfort from it before, but now it, along with everything else she loved, was gone from her sight.

She could clearly hear the screams from the women and children who had been hiding in the inner chambers of the palace. The Dark Kingdom had broken through her mother's wards and Serenity knew it was only a matter of time before they found her as well. This section of the palace was heavily reinforced with shields, but she knew they would not last forever.

"Princess," a voice called from behind her and she turned to see Artemis, one of her mother's most trusted advisors, standing in the doorway which led back into her chambers. He was holding out a hand towards her, a sword held tightly in the other and his ragged appearance made it clear that he'd had to fight his way to get to her. His blue-grey eyes were determined though she could see the fear that hovered like a plague in their depths.

"You must come with me at once. We need to get you out of here and to the stronghold in the mountains," his voice was strained, the tension clearly evident in his stance.

Serenity turned her back to him to look back out from her balcony, tears streaming down her pale cheeks and her long silver hair bellowing around her in the wind. "I'm not leaving," she stated calmly, her face set and she mentally prepared herself for the argument she knew was to come.

Artemis stepped closer to her, his sword falling to his side. "Serenity, your mother has ordered that we are to evacuate you to the stronghold immediately."

"Is she leaving?" Serenity interrupted, already knowing the answer, but needing to ask it anyways.

She heard Artemis sigh behind her. "No. She is staying to try and stall the Dark Kingdom long enough for you to escape."

Serenity nodded, having expected this. "I understand," she said, however she didn't move, continuing to look out over the battle. So much blood. So much hate and for what? What was the point behind all this mindless blood-shed? The Earth children had always been jealous of her people's seemingly immortality and the magical powers they possessed, but with the coming union between herself and the Earth's Prince, Endymion, peace was finally beginning to reign. What had happened to change things so drastically? She knew the Dark Kingdom had a hand in it, having seen what they were capable of herself in Endymion, but she could not bring herself to believe that they could be the only cause of this. This hate had to have existed before for the Dark Kingdom to have preyed upon it.

Artemis came around in front of her, blocking her view of the battle below and she raised her eyes to meet his. His face was set in a determined expression. He would not leave her here, she knew, but she would not give him a choice in the matter.

"Still trying to protect me from the horrors of the world, Artemis?" She said, her tone of voice holding none of the innocence that she had possessed before all of this had begun. That innocence had been lost the night Endymion had stumbled into her room, injured and suffering from the mental influences of the Dark Kingdom.

"Serenity, you must come with me now," He stated, ignoring her comment. "If you survive, so will our people. You need to be taken to the stronghold." His gaze was hard, but Serenity was not willing to give in.

She gazed at him; her normally soft, smoky-grey eyes now hardened with determination, but also brimming with tears. "Has Endymion been found?" She asked her tone still soft and monotone as it had been since he stepped out onto her balcony.

The look that flashed in his eyes before he spoke told Serenity the answer. "No," he said, his gaze dropping from hers. "We've been unable to locate him."

Serenity nodded, before side-stepping around Artemis to once again look down at the battle.

"Serenity," Artemis placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him again. "We have to leave now!"

"No," she answered, looking away. "I'm not going anywhere without Endymion."

Artemis sighed in aggravation. "Princess, the chances that Endymion was able to withstand against the Dark Kingdom's influence-"

"He survived it once," Serenity interrupted, her mind once again flicking back to that night; Endymion crumbled on her floor, clutching her to him as he fought a battle she could not see, blood pouring from his side. He'd just barely been able to tell her what had happened, how they'd been attacked and everyone had fallen to Metalia's influence.

"He was lucky," Artemis explained. "This poison is designed for their biology. It plays on their fears and their desires, making them forget all else. There is no way that he could have avoided it a second time."

Serenity shook her head, refusing to believe that her beloved could betray them. Endymion was strong and powerful. He'd defeated this influence once before and she knew he could do so again.

"I'll wait as long as I have to, Artemis," she replied though her heart almost shattered at the thought of losing Endymion as the Senshi had lost their loves.

"Princess Serenity," Artemis's voice was suddenly stern and in command, the voice he had used on her as a child that always managed to get her to follow his direction. "As the Princess of the Moon and the Supreme Princess of the Silver Millennium, it is your duty to survive this battle so that you can command the last of your people."

"What people?" Serenity suddenly snapped, her defiance startling Artemis, she was pleased to note. A fire blazed in her eyes and it had him blinking at her. "You tell me, Artemis, what people would I be saving myself to lead? All the women and children are being slaughtered as we speak and all the men are out there fighting a losing battle," she gestured to the battlefield below.

Tears continued to stream down her cheeks as Artemis turned his gaze towards the field. "After this is all over," she said, her voice cracking slightly under the weight of her emotions, "There won't be anyone left to lead."

Artemis was silent for a moment and Serenity knew that he was thinking over what she had said. It was true, there would be no one left after this. The Moon Kingdom had been cut off from the surrounding Planets; there were no reinforcements coming through the transporters and by the time the ships arrived it would be too late. The Moon Kingdom will have fallen and soon the rest of the Planets would follow. It was only a matter of time.

"Artemis," Serenity said after a moment, gaining the older man's attention. "If you were in my position and it was Luna out there, would you not stay even if you knew that the chances of ever seeing her again were slim?"

Artemis seemed to deflate before her eyes at this and she knew then that she'd won. "Yes," he answered softly, his voice filled with pain at the thought. "I would."

"Then you understand why I must stay," she replied, touching his arm gently.

He nodded, his gaze flickering back towards the battle. "We'll try and hold them back as long as we can," he spoke after a moment. "If Endymion has not yet fallen prey to the Dark Kingdom, he'll be making his way here as we speak and we might be able to give him enough time."

"Thank you," Serenity answered softly, a small, but sad smile floating against her lips.

Artemis nodded and after watching her for a moment, slowly turned to make his way back to the guards. She watched him silently, knowing what it cost him to turn his back and leave her here, but she silently thanked him for his strength. It was not in Artemis to be defeated, but she would not be swayed into leaving, not if Endymion was still out there.

"So, you're Princess Serenity?"

Serenity whirled around in surprise at the voice only to be grabbed tightly around the throat. She tried to scream, but the hand was slowly cutting off her air supply.

Beryl eyes swept over her in disgust, scrutinizing her. "What is it about you that draws Endymion away from me?"

"Princess!" Artemis yelled, running back towards them with his sword raised.

Beryl barely spared him a glance, flicking out a dark sphere of energy which pulse towards Artemis, sweeping him off his feet and back into one of the surrounding pillars that held the balcony in place. He smashed into it with a resounding crack, the pillar cracking and giving way under the force. Artemis slumped down at the bottom, his eyes closed and his body still.

If she could have, Serenity would have screamed out to him, but as it was she could do nothing more then gasp as Beryl tightened her grip, those eyes drilling into her and making Serenity's skin crawl.

"Isn't this a predicament you've gotten yourself into?" Beryl taunted towards her, as Serenity vainly clawed at the hand which held her. "You would have been smarter to run, Princess. As it is, I now have the pleasure of killing you."

Serenity shuttered, Beryl's fingers digging into her neck causing blood to well. Beryl pulled her closer; her hot, sickening breath floating across Serenity's skin and making her feel ill. "You will pay for what you have taken from me."

"I…have done…nothing…to you," Serenity finally managed to breath out, her grip on Beryl's hand tightening as she tried to pry the fingers from around her throat, but Beryl was too strong for her.

"Done nothing?!" Beryl yelled angrily. "Endymion would be mine if it were not for you tainting his mind," her eyes lightened and Serenity felt nothing but dread at that look, "But no matter. He will be mine soon enough."

"He'll never be yours," Serenity spoke defiantly and Beryl's eyes flashed with anger. With a scream she raised the sword she held in her other hand and Serenity squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the oncoming blow. A flash of red light streaked across her closed eyes and she heard Beryl scream out in pain before she was suddenly released.

Serenity stumbled away from Beryl clutching at her throat in an attempt to get some much need oxygen into her system when she was suddenly aware of someone standing next to her and pulling her protectively up against them. She felt cold steel beneath her finger tips and when she raised her eyes to her saviour's face, she couldn't help the sob of relief that escaped her lips. Endymion had come.

He moved them further away from Beryl, keeping her tugged up tightly against his side with one arm, while the other held his sword before him, his gaze focused on nothing but Beryl.

Beryl screamed out in anger, clutching her injured forearm to her chest as her eyes racked over the couple. Serenity couldn't help the shutter that went through her at the penetrating gaze and Endymion's arm tightened around her in response.

"Endymion!" Beryl shouted out, shaking slightly in pain.

"Beryl, I'll never forgive you for what you've done," he growled at her, rage shinning in his eyes. "Do _not_ lay a finger on the princess again!"

Serenity shivered and the anger she could hear in Endymion's voice. She'd never heard him sound so before. He was always gentle with her and when she had seen him angry, his anger was like steel, cold and unyielding. This was just rage and she knew that she was the cause. If she'd ever doubted Endymion's love for her, this display of protection and love would have washed away those fears.

"Why do you protect the Princess of the Moon? You are the Prince of Earth!" Beryl's anger was hardly disguised, her disbelief at Endymion's actions clear in her eyes. "If you just marry me, you could be King of both the Moon and the Earth!"

Endymion's arm tightened around her, pushing her slightly behind him to shield her. Serenity's eyes flew to his face and she could see the resolve in his eyes.

"Beryl, I do not love you. You know that! You are being misguided by Metalia. She's preying on your fears and desires. Don't listen to her. Rid yourself of the evil in your mind!"

Beryl was already shaking her head at his words, their meaning lost to her. "No! Shut up! I will have you. You will see my power and my love when the Princess is gone!"

Serenity shuttered as the ground shook at Beryl's words and then the next thing she knew Endymion was shoving her to the ground, his sword coming up to connect with Beryl's.

"Endymion!" She shouted, her hand coming up to her mouth as she watched him trying and force off the attack, swiping his sword around in an arch in an attempt to get Beryl away from both himself and her.

"Beryl, stop this!" Endymion shouted, his sword locked tightly against Beryl's.

Beryl's eyes were filled with rage, and Serenity could clearly see that she hardly heard Endymion's words. "I will have you. You'll understand the power you will gain once the princess is gone and has stopped diluting your mind!"

A quick swipe of her sword and it fell out of contact with his before swiping upwards and grazing the side of Endymion's cheek. Endymion staggered back, a hand coming up to his face to swipe the blood away.

"It's not my mind that has been manipulated," he spoke again, making sure he was place squarely between Beryl and Serenity. "Don't you see? Metalia has twisted your thoughts. Fight it!"

Beryl growled. "You would betray your own people?!" She lashed out again, her attack forcing Endymion to roll away to his right.

Serenity froze when Beryl's gaze landed on her. "You will pay for this, Princess!"

Serenity could feel the energy gather in the air before it happened and then a burst of dark matter was swirling towards her.

"Serenity!" Endymion shouted to her, but she couldn't move, feeling herself frozen by fear. She covered her eyes and cowered away.

"Serenity!" Endymion shouted her name again and then Serenity felt the comforting presence of his arms around her for a moment before a shutter ran through her. Endymion's body was thrown heavily against her and his scream ran through the air.

"No!" Beryl shouted. "He was mine!"

Serenity didn't understand why Beryl sounded so enraged until she felt how heavy Endymion felt against her. "Endymion?" She questioned, her arms coming up around him as his head fell to her shoulder, his entire body shaking with tremors. He clutched her upper arms, but she felt a weakness in his grasp that she would never have associated with him before.

"Serenity," he breathed against her, and she could clearly hear the pain in his voice. She gasped as her hands met a warm liquid on his back and when she raised her hand it was coated in blood.

"Endymion?" She felt panic rise within her as she shifted him, rolling him carefully so that he lay in her lap. His face was visible to her now and she could clearly see the pain he was in reflected in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her, one hand rising to cup her cheek. Serenity gripped it in her own and turned her face into it, feeling more tears being to spill.

"I love you," he whispered, smiling at her softly through the pain. "Serenity…"

His hand fell from her face, his eyes closing and his head falling to the side.

Serenity gasped. "Endymion…" He didn't respond. He was lying so still. Blood was pooling beneath him and his skin was growing cold to the touch.

"Talk to me," She whispered, bending down towards his face, her hair pooling over his chest. "Open your eyes…" she gripped his arms, shaking him slightly, but he remained still.

Serenity felt the pain deep within her and her face scrunched up as more tears began to fall. "Endymion!!!" She clutched him to her, burying her head in his hair.

The sounds of the battle died around her until all she heard was silence. The air around her felt cold, whipping at her exposed skin and casing her hair to fly around her. She noticed none of this. All she felt was the dead weight of Endymion in her arms and the pain in her chest that would never be eased. She could have dealt with almost anything; the deaths of her people and her friends, the loss of her kingdom and even the death of her own mother, but nothing, nothing could have prepared her for this and she realized that she could not live without Endymion. She felt empty without him, as though a piece of her soul had died with him and she refused to live this life alone.

Hesitantly, Serenity raised her head and looked around herself, her arms still firmly wrapped around Endymion. Beryl had disappeared some time ago and even Artemis was missing from the balcony. There was no one around but them.

Something glittered softly in the light beside her and she slowly turned to look at it. It was the handle to Endymion's sword, slicking out of the rubble where he'd dropped it when he'd run to her.

Feeling as though she was nothing more then a dead weight herself, she forced her hand to reach out and pull the sword towards her, watching the light as it glittered off the blade. Is this what it had all come to?

She looked down at Endymion, seeing how peaceful he looked in death. Using her other hand, she swept his bangs away from his eyes, the soft strands sliding through her fingertips. They were always falling into his face and she was forever pushing them away. His eyes used to crinkle at the sides with laughter as she did so, knowing they would just fall back…but no more. He was gone from her.

She looked back down at the sword, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Without another thought, she gripped the sword tightly and plunged it into her chest. She gasped, her eyes opening wide at the pain. "Endymion…" she breathed before she fell forwards, her head landing on Endymion's chest. Her silver hair pooled around her, slowly soaking through with their blood.

"Serenity!" Queen Serenity screamed out as she watched her only daughter kill herself, tears streaming down her face. She'd been too far away to stop her and now whatever hope had been left for the Kingdom had vanished.

"Princess Serenity…" Luna looked to the ground, her hand covering her mouth in her own anguish.

Beryl's evil laughter could be heard all around them, spurring the Earth soldiers on. "She's dead! The Moon Princess is dead!"

Queen Serenity collapsed to her knees, all her strength draining from her. "Serenity!" She shouted, wishing that this was all some horrible nightmare. That she'd awake to the sounds of Venus coming into her room to inform that her daughter had once again disobeyed her wishes and gone down to the Earth to visit Endymion. She would give anything for this to not be real.

Clutching her hands into fists, Queen Serenity firmed her resolve. Reaching into her pockets, she withdrew the Imperial Silver Crystal and the Crescent Moon wand, carefully embedded the Crystal within it.

The Crystal flared, drawing Luna's attention.

"Queen Serenity," Luna knelt down beside her, one hand coming to rest on her arm. "If you use the Silver Crystal, you life…"

"My life is nothing compared to peace on the Moon and Earth," she interrupted, meeting the younger woman's eyes. "Luna," she said softly. "Serenity and Endymion were meant to be our salvation. Without them, there is only one option left."

"But, my Queen…" Luna tried again, but in vain.

Queen Serenity shook her head. "They deserve the happiness that was denied to them. Maybe…next time…they can have it."

With that said, Queen Serenity stood and took one long, last look at the world around her. The palace was in ruins. Soldiers from both the Earth and the Moon swarmed around them, battling against each other. The Union between the Prince and Princess had been meant to end all this, but the Dark Kingdom had polluted the hearts and minds of the people of the Earth. They would no longer see reason, not even from their own Prince and so there was only one option left to take.

Closing her eyes and focusing inwards on her own power and that of the Crystal, Queen Serenity raised the Moon wand above her head and shouted, "Moon Healing Escalation!"

The once dark ruins of the Moon Kingdom were suddenly aglow with a bright light, the powerful energy of the Silver Crystal washing over the wounds created by the Dark Kingdom and soothing them away.

"What?!" Beryl screamed as the power washed over her and her men. Metalia screamed out from above them and Beryl felt a deep pain being to blossom within her and spread outwards.

"Lady Metalia?" Beryl screamed as she and her men were melted away.

Queen Serenity's face scrunched up in pain as she felt her strength bleeding away. With her last ounce she made one last request of the Crystal. "Please, Silver Crystal. Send my people to new futures on Earth. Watch over my daughter. Help her find Endymion in their next life and Crystal…let them be happy."

As the Queen fell, the souls of the Moon Kingdom were raised from the ground where they had fallen, encased in the power of the crystal as to protect them in their long journey to a new future on Earth.

"No!" Beryl shouted as the last remains of the Dark Kingdom were swept away. "You can't do this to me!" With one last burst of strength, Beryl sent out a dark wave of energy, one that pulsed towards the souls of Endymion and Serenity where they had been wrapped around each other. The wave ripped them apart, causing Serenity's soul to cry out.

"Endymion!!!" But it was too late. He was gone.


End file.
